Alive
by prxmroses
Summary: Namjoon/Hoseok. NamSeok/RapHope. Keduanya tak pernah benar-benar merasakan bagaimana indahnya kehidupan sebenarnya. Dan ketika keduanya bertemu, maka cinta saling melebur. Mereka gila dan tak waras, melupakan segala rasa sakit yang mereka alami, karena cinta yang mereka jalani. Meramaikan projek #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16


**Alive** (c) **prxmroses**  
Namjoon/Hoseok ; T+ – Romance – Angst ; BTS' Fic

I don't take any profit from the characters.

* * *

Hidup.

Rasanya asing saja bagi Kim Namjoon yang telah kehilangan alasan untuk hidup sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tak membenci hidup, juga tak menikmatinya. Setiap harinya ia hanya berjalan di atas alur yang mengombang-ambingnya. Jika memang sedang sial, ia hanya diam. Ketika dalam keadaan terbaik, jika tak sadar ia akan mengulas senyum. Itu reflek, entah tulus atau tidaknya nyata apa hanya sekedar delusi yang mengawangi pikirannya.

Namjoon tak begitu memedulikan bagaimana takdirnya berjalan. Jika ia harus mati sekarang ini, maka Namjoon tak akan menolak. Toh, _mati tinggal mati_ , kembali ke tangan Tuhan itu manusiawi. Tak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Masalah antara surga dan neraka, Namjoon lebih tidak peduli lagi. Faktanya ia memang tak banyak peduli dengan hal yang dipikirkan orang hingga otak mereka nelangsa berasap dibuatnya.

Namun apabila sebuah kehidupan adalah hal yang aneh bagi Namjoon; maka kembali peduli dengan kehidupannya yang telah terbengkalai, adalah hal yang lebih aneh bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan disana, tepat di sudut persimpangan jalan, Namjoon menemukan alasan untuk kembali membangun harapannya. Yang kokoh, tak terhancurkan. Bersama, saling merengkuh dunia berdua, menepis rasa dingin juga tanggapan sarkas orang.

* * *

Namjoon tak memiliki pendapatan yang bisa dibilang cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-harinya. Ia hanya bekerja sebagai seorang pengukir tato, letak tokonya yang terpencil juga tak membuat banyak pelanggan datang dan tertarik. Walau sebenarnya, jika dibandingkan dengan pengukir tato lainnya, hasil ukiran Namjoon terlihat selangkah lebih rapih dan realistik.

Sekujur tubuh Namjoon dipenuhi tato, dominannya bersarang di dada juga lengan kanannya. Ia tak memiliki kenalan untuk membantunya mengukir tato. Hasilnya selama tubuhnya menahan sakit akibat jarum, ia sibuk memindahkan pandangannya–sejenak tubuhnya, sejenak pada kaca. Serius, ia menato tubuhnya sendiri di hadapan cermin. Memperhatikan detail yang akan terlihat dari sudut pandangnya. Mustahil jika sudut pandang orang lain, sebab tatonya akan tertutup oleh baju lengan panjangnya.

Pagi itu, hal yang awam bagi pengukir tato. Ia berbelanja mengenai kebutuhan tokonya. Jarang-jarang ia berkunjung untuk membeli tinta tato, juga alat baru. Kemarin, secara kebetulan tokonya ramai–entah datang dari mana orang-orang asing tersebut, yang ia tahu mereka meminta Namjoon untuk mengukir tato dengan lambang yang telah mereka buat. Dan setelahnya, secara aneh ia malah mendapatkan banyak pesanan. Mereka yang katanya tertarik dengan keahlian Namjoon, meminta pria bergaris wajah tegas itu untuk kembali membuka tokonya esok hari dalam waktu yang lebih lama.

Mau tak mau, Namjoon hanya bisa menurut. Selain tak dapat menolak, setidaknya ia dapat mengais keuntungan yang lebih. Dengan begitu, ia tak perlu terlunta-lunta menghemat makanan dan penggunaan deterjen di rumah. Terkadang ia juga ingin merasakan hidup normal tanpa perlu menghemat seperti sekarat yang ajalnya sudah tersangkut di kerongkongan.

"Kucing! Kucing, tunggu, tunggu!"

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya melipir, mencoba menghindari bocah yang tengah berlarian mengejar kucing. Tunggu sebentar–bukan, _bukan_. Siapa yang baru saja berlari melewatinya dan berteriak antusias mengejar kucing dengan suara yang melengking, bukan seorang bocah atau anak di bawah umur. Dari jarak lima belas meter, Namjoon masih dengan jelas menatap postur tubuhnya. Tak jelas melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang tenggelam di balik mantel hitam, namun jika entitas tersebut ditelisik melalui tinggi tubuhnya, maka ia memang bukan seorang bocah.

Mungkin, melalui pengamatan singkat Namjoon, orang itu adalah pria yang sebaya dengannya. Entah jika siapa yang akan melangkah lebih tinggi di garis umur. Hanya saja, memang jika dipikir-pikir, dengan umur yang sebegitu pantas dieja sebagai matang dan dewasa, pria itu tidak seharusnya berlarian seperti tak waras di sepenjuru trotoar. Hanya untuk mengejar kucing. Kucing hitam yang kumal, yang berlari karena ketakutan.

Dan sejujurnya, Namjoon tak punya andil dalam ini semua. Untuk apa ia sibuk menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan, hanya untuk memerhatikan presensi idiot yang berlari tak tahu malu. Dua menitnya sudah terbuang begitu saja; Namjoon serasa menyesal.

"Apa kau baru saja berbelanja?"

"Sial–"

Tubuh tegap Namjoon hampir terjungkal ke belakang begitu suara asing mendadak terbit di telinganya. Ia menoleh, dan reflek menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk membangun jarak, setelah melihat pria yang sejak tadi terlintas di pikirannya kini benar-benar nyata berdiri di sampingnya.

Persetan. Jika ia ingat bahwa baru saja ia menyumpah serapahi kucing hitam dengan kata kumal, maka pria yang mengejar kucing hitam itu tidak kalah kumalnya. Wajahnya kusut, tapi masih berani menampilkan senyuman terlebarnya. Ia memandang hangat ke arah Namjoon, dan mungkin, matahari kalah hangat dengan pandangannya. Dan bisa jadi, matahari kalah terik dengan senyumannya.

"Apa ada ramyun disana? Teh leci? Atau, atau mungkin makanan kucing?" Ia bertanya, tangannya dengan begitu tidak sopan masuk ke dalam kantung belanjaan Namjoon. Mencari-cari apa yang baru saja ia jabarkan. Namun setelahnya ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, sepertinya kecewa. Dan Namjoon tak dapat melakukan apapun selain mengatainya dalam hati. _Orang gila, tidak waras, tidak beretika_ ; berbagai macam umpatan ia lempari, dalam hati. Tidak mungkin berani mengatakannya secara frontal.

"Apa kau tidak membeli kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup? Seperti roti misalnya?" Ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan retorik. Jelas Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengabaikan eksistensi orang asing yang asal-usulnya bahkan tak dapat digambarkan. Jika berkata jujur, Namjoon bahkan akan mengaku jika jauh di dalam naluri manusiawinya, ia bahkan tak yakin jika pria yang tengah mengekorinya ini benar-benar manusia. Ia jauh seperti jelmaan kucing yang mengekor pada orang dan terus bertanya mengenai makanan.

"Apa kau itu orang yang senang menggambar? Aku juga senang menggambar, tapi gambarku tak begitu bagus." Mulutnya terus berkomentar, mengeluarkan frasa demi frasa tanpa henti. Satu hal yang dapat Namjoon simpulkan darinya; keran bocor. Terkadang jika melihat kucing atau anjing liar yang lewat, ia akan menarik mantel cokelat Namjoon, memaksanya untuk mengikuti arah kemana jarinya menunjuk. Dan setelahnya meminta Namjoon untuk mengadopsinya. Permintaan yang cukup gila untuk ukuran orang asing.

"Aku juga tak begitu pandai menggambar." Mau tak mau, akhirnya Namjoon mencoba menyamai topik pembicaraan pria tersebut. Agak disayangkan jika orang hiperaktif tersebut diabaikan, walau niat transparannya dalam mengekori Namjoon masih belum ditemukan alasan dan kejelasannya. "Mungkin hanya hobi."

"Hanya hobi?" Pria itu mengulangi ucapan Namjoon. Matanya mengedar memandangi langit, "tapi kau bisa menggambar di tubuhmu sendiri! Itu keren!" Dan setelahnya ia melanjutkan dengan ucapan super antusias yang segera mengundang pandangan terganggu oleh orang-orang sekitar. Si idiot itu yang membuat malu, namun Namjoon yang harus menanggung bebannya. Benar-benar.

Tapi, tunggu–apa-apaan ia dengan seenak jidatnya berbicara mengenai dirinya yang dapat menggambar di tubuhnya sendiri? Baik, kini Namjoon benar-benar tidak yakin mengenai wujud asli pria asing di sampingnya. Apakah ia manusia, atau sejujurnya siluman. Karena sesungguhnya, Namjoon tidak pernah memamerkan tatonya di hadapan publik. Pasti selalu tertutup oleh baju panjangnya, dan lagipula kali ini ia menggunakan mantel panjang yang–

"Gambar di tengkukmu sangat bagus! Aku tertarik!"

–ah, Namjoon hampir lupa mengenai tato barunya yang ia sesali. Menyesal, Namjoon menyesal karena telah mengukir tato di tengkuknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dan kini, jika ia tidak menggunakan syal atau baju berkerah tinggi, lukisan hitam di sekujur lehernya akan terlihat jelas oleh orang banyak. Bahkan ketika ia menggunakan mantel yang menutupi hampir tiga per empat tubuhnya, bocah cerewet di sampingnya ini dapat dengan mudah mengetahui presensi tatonya yang sedikit menyembul.

"Kau teliti juga sampai bisa menyadari tatoku." Namjoon tersenyum tipis, sedang sebelah tangannya naik untuk menutupi tengkuknya menggunakan kerah mantelnya. Entah kenapa, sesaat pria di sampingnya tak lagi terasa asing. Ia menjadi semakin hangat, dan reaksi kimia itu ia kirimkan melalui senyuman juga gelak tawanya.

Pria itu membalas senyuman Namjoon. Garis bibirnya kian melebar, ia tak lagi berceloteh. Hanya diam, namun kini kakinya yang bergerak. Melangkahi pijakan demi pijakan menggunakan sepatu usangnya yang membalut kedua telapak kakinya. Nampak mungil namun dapat dengan lincah menyicipi aspal tanpa lelah.

.

"Jadi namamu Jung Hoseok?"

Akhirnya, tanpa memedulikan –persetan apapun– mengenai niatan jahat yang mungkin saja akan dilakukan oleh pria tersebut, Namjoon malah membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hoseok namanya, lengkapnya Jung Hoseok. Ia bilang, ia tak memiliki rumah. Selama ini hanya tinggal di sudut persimpangan jalan, makan ketika ada yang bersedia memberikannya makan, lalu tertidur dengan mantel sebagai penghangat.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Namjoon sendiri sudah memiliki alasan mengapa Hoseok terlihat ringkih. Kehidupannya nampak ratusan kali jauh lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan Namjoon–namun disana ia menemukan fakta, bahwa Hoseok merupakan entitas yang begitu menghargai kehidupan. Berbalik nyata dengan Namjoon yang bahkan hanya dapat diam, statis, pasif, dan tak tahu mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Namjoon membiarkan Hoseok menggunakan kamar mandinya. Sabunnya, samponya, alat cukurnya hingga bajunya. Jambang yang menghiasi sekitar telinga Hoseok telah hilang. Ia tak lagi terlihat kumal dan kotor, kali ini terlihat jauh lebih baik. Kulit yang awalnya terlihat gelap kini sudah lebih terang. Tidak terlalu putih, namun bukan berarti ia hitam. Mungkin Hoseok berada di tengah-tengah, namun kulit putihnya jauh lebih mendominasi. Semuanya terlihat sempurna. Mungkin kecuali baju kebesaran Namjoon yang menggantung di kedua bahu sempitnya.

"Kau banyak menggambar di badanmu!"

Jika ada yang berkenan bertanya, berapa kali Jung Hoseok menjerit di samping telinga Namjoon–maka jawabannya satu, _tak terhitung_. Intinya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali. Atau memang, setiap ia berbicara, membuka mulutnya, memungsikan pita suaranya, ia menjerit dengan suara nyaring dan melengking. Namjoon merasa risih, namun tak dapat membohongi hatinya sendiri jika ia rindu suasana ramai dalam lingkungannya.

Sekali lagi, Namjoon hanya membalas ucapan Hoseok dengan gumaman. Tak tahu ingin membalas apa. Dan lagi, ia tengah sibuk mengurusi peralatannya. Mengatur mesin tatonya, juga menata tintanya di beberapa tempat yang terjangkau. Jemarinya menggenggam tinta terakhir yang tersisa di kantung belanjaannya, dan reflek matanya memandang ke arah Hoseok yang tengah berkeliling di sekitar apartemennya. Kaos putihnya menggantung ikhlas di tubuhnya, bahkan bahu kanannya ia biarkan telanjang sebab kain yang licin bergesekkan dengan permukaan kulitnya–tak kuasa untuk berhenti hingga akhirnya melorot begitu saja.

"Hoseok-ah," ia memanggil. Setengah berteriak.

Lantas Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya, reflek memandang ke arah Namjoon. Ekspresinya terkejut sebab namanya dipanggil begitu lugas dan sengau. Namun ia tetap berlari kecil ke arah Namjoon, menghampirinya dengan cengiran yang permanen. "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya. Aksen cerianya terdengar tak akan pernah berubah, tetap manis, jika Namjoon boleh jujur.

"Mungkin kau berminat jika aku menggambar di badanmu?" _Ragu_ , Namjoon setengah ragu dengan keputusannya yang satu ini. Setelahnya ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, untuk apa ia mencoba untuk mengukir tato di tubuh orang asing secara percuma-cuma, dengan konsekuensi yang memapari akalnya mengenai tintanya yang berharga tinggi. Ditato tanpa bayaran, terlebih ia adalah orang asing yang tak pernah Namjoon kenali sebelumnya,

Kim Namjoon, kau memang sudah gila. Bajingan idiot untuk dirimu sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kau serius akan melakukannya?" Nada suaranya meninggi, semakin melengking, dan semburat kebahagiaan nampak tak lagi dapat ia tahan. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan jeritannya agar tak keluar semakin gila. Hampir lupa jika sejak tadi (atau mungkin sejak dulu; kebiasaan kecil, bisa saja) ia selalu menjerit dan berteriak tak tahu malu setiap kali berbicara.

"A, ah. Ya mungkin, jika kau berminat?"

 _Sial, aku membrengseki diriku sendiri._

"Bolehkah? Apa kau tak keberatan? Tubuhku ini sepertinya tidak bisa menjadi kanvas yang bagus. Dan lagi, mungkin gambarmu akanmenjadi jelek karena tubuhku itu tidak–"

"Kanvas memang alas untuk menggambar, namun dengan menggambar di tubuhmu kau tidak bisa menyamakan tubuhmu sendiri dengan kanvas. Dan lagi, gambarku tidak akan terlihat jelek hanya karena bentuk tubuhmu yang cungkring."

Ucapan Hoseok terpotong tajam, dan Namjoon menanggapi itu semua dalam kalimat tegas yang berhasil membuat pria berpipi gembil itu diam. Dari sudut matanya, Namjoon dapat menangkan raut wajah masam Hoseok–namun tak masalah, _setidaknya ia perlu tahu_ , jika Namjoon tidak menyukai orang-orang yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Namjoon-ssi, apa kau marah?"

Hoseok mengambil selangkah mendekat ke arah Namjoon, matanya mengintip malu-malu dari balik punggung lebar pria yang lebih tinggi. Ia berjinjit, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia takut. Tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Hal buruk terus menghantui pikirannya. Bisa saja setelah ini Namjoon mengusirnya, mungkin saja Namjoon akan membentaknya, atau terburung ia akan membunuh Hoseok?

Tidak mungkin. Jangan dipercaya, Hoseok dengan khayalannya adalah hal yang sulit dibatasi.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, duduk," Namjoon kembali membuka suaranya. Kali ini terdengar lebih ringan, namun menenangkan. Tidak dingin, terasa hangat dan Hoseok hampir terbuai. Ia menuruti apa yang Namjoon katakan, menghempaskan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi dan duduk membelakangi Namjoon. Hanya punggungnya yang dapat bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata elang pria berlesung pipi tersebut.

Perlahan, jemari panjang Namjoon mulai meraih kaos Hoseok. Sekon berjalan perlahan, merambat menjadi menit, dan setelahnya ia berhasil menyibak kain putih tersebut. Menghadapkan wajahnya secara nyata pada punggung porselen Hoseok–disana Namjoon hampir menyemburkan darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya, _serius_ , dalam seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu seindah ini.

Entah kini otaknya tengah berpikir tentang sesuatu artistik,

Atau bahkan hal porno.

"Kau bisa melepas bajumu dulu," ia berucap, lagi-lagi, dengan sengau. Kali ini karena suaranya yang tercekat di kerongkongannya, juga karena panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hoseok menurut. Begitu Namjoon memintanya untuk melepas fabrik yang merengkuh tubuhnya, ia benar-benar melakukannya. Hingga kini, tak lagi ada sedikitpun sekat yang menutupi pandangan Namjoon dengan paparan punggung Hoseok. Tulangnya menyembul sadis, namun tetap estetik. Ia terlalu ringkih, cungkring, hingga kulitnya nampak tipis. Mungkin sedikit lagi akan terkoyak karena ujung tulang. Namun tetap indah, sejenis definisi lain dari seni yang abstraktis namun penuh emosi.

Perlahan ujung telunjuk Namjoon menyentuh punggung Hoseok. Ia menyeret jarinya, membentuk sebuah garis horizontal di sekujur tubuh pria mendadak hingga sukses membuatnya terkejut. "Tunggu sebentar, mungkin akan sakit karena jarumnya. Namun akan kupastikan kau mendapat hasil yang terbaik."

Bersama dengan rapalan doa yang Namjoon ucapkan, sambil menunggu momen yang tepat, ia mulai menyalakan mesin tatonya. Begitu ujungnya ia dekatkan pada kulit Hoseok, Namjoon dapat merasakan tremor yang menyerang pria di hadapannya. Ia ketakutan, namun tak gentar. Di balik segalanya, ia mengulas senyum. Dan pada persekon selanjutnya, tepat bersamaan tangan Namjoon yang mulai mengukir tato tanpa pola di tubuh Hoseok, pria yang lebih kecil tersentak. Sebagai reflek, giginya bergemeletuk kasar.

Namjoon tak kuasa, namun tetap melanjutkan. _Rasanya_ , jika ia berhenti maka tangisan Hoseok akan semakin deras. Itu hanya naluri. Dan naluri orang berkepribadian kasar juga barbar seperti Namjoon, tidak mungkin dapat menebak dengan benar dan tepat. Sepertinya begitu, karena ia tak yakin betul, apa mungkin perasaannya dapat berjalan selangkah lebih maju dibandingkan logikanya.

Mengukir sebuah tato kecil di tengkuk Hoseok hampir menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam. Enam puluh menit, tiga ribu enam ratus detik terbuang begitu saja hanya untuk sebuah ukiran tato kecil. Tato tanpa pola, tato yang terbentuk tanpa persiapan apa-apa, tato yang terbentuk berdasarkan jemari Namjoon yang bergerak cekatan.

Disana, di tengkuk Hoseok, tertulis empat buah kata. Warnanya kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, terlihat jernih dan memuaskan;

' _Stay With Me, Hope'_

Harapan. Empat kata itu berakhir di kata harapan. Sejenak, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan bahu Hoseok. Ia mencoba untuk menatap wajah lawannya, dan ia menemukan telinga memerah juga wajah banjir air mata disana. Hoseok menangis, sepertinya kesakitan. Hal yang wajar, Namjoon sendiri sampai gila dan kehilangan kontrolnya ketika ia menusukkan jarum ke dalam lapisan kulitnya.

"Kau jelek sekali ketika menangis."

Namjoon tak pandai menghibur orang, maka kini ia hanya dapat pura-pura tergelak dan hanyut dalam tawa melihat wajah Hoseok. Namun pria yang lebih kecil tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak, namun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kaosnya yang masih ia genggam di balik jemarinya.

Namjoon kembali tergelak, kali ini rasanya lebih lepas. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Hoseok. Mereka saling berhadapan, wajah bertemu wajah, dan kesepuluh ruas jari Namjoon mulai menggenggam tangan Hoseok. Dijauhkannya mereka dari wajah Hoseok, sedang kedua kakinya mulai ia tekuk; berjongkok di hadapan Hoseok, dan wajahnya mengukir sebilah senyuman hangat. Rasanya kikuk, namun dari sinilah ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh perpotongan wajah Hoseok.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja," ia tersenyum. Tanpa sadar menghapus air mata Hoseok dengan ibu jarinya. "Tumpahkan semuanya, kalau bisa," lanjutnya. Kali ini jarinya yang melesak masuk ke dalam surai rambut Hoseok, mengusapnya penuh afeksi. Semuanya dilakukan tanpa kesadaran yang hidup.

"Dan jika menurutmu, hidup adalah hal yang sulit untuk dilewati, mungkin kau berminat untuk melangkah bersamaku?"

Tidak tahu mengenai yang satu ini–apakah ia mengatakannya secara tidak sadar, atau berdasarkan sebuah keseriusan yang lantas membuat kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat sempurna.

...

"Hoshiki?"

Namjoon menutup pintu kulkasnya, di tangannya terdapat sebotol anggur merah. Kedua kakinya melangkah melipir menghampiri sofa, dan disana ia menemukan Hoseok yang tengah tertidur meringkuk. Seperti biasa, satu-satunya fabrik yang merengkuh tubuhnya hanya kaos putih longgar milik Namjoon, yang semakin lama nampak semakin longgar.

Telapak tangan lebar Namjoon hadir di punggung Hoseok, perlahan mulai mengusap dan menepuk-nepuknya. Pelan dan tak mengundang sedikit suara namun berhasil membangunkan pria dengan rambut putih tersebut. Ah, putih. Rambut Hoseok kini berwarna putih, nampak menyatu dengan kulitnya namun tetap terlihat menyejukkan di mata Namjoon.

Hoseok bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia tegap dari ringkuknya, namun tetap terlunta-lunta hingga akhirnya memilih untuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Bahu Namjoon bergerak dinamis, dan Hoseok hapal betul bahwa pria di sampingnya ini kini tengah tertawa. Tangan Hoseok memukul dada Namjoon pelan, kedua matanya masih tertutup dan enggan terbuka. Dan tawa Namjoon semakin lepas.

"Diam, Namjoon-ah. Aku ingin tidur," ia menggerutu. Bergumam, bibirnya tak dapat berhenti barang sedetik. Sebuah alasan mengapa Namjoon segera mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya sembari tersenyum geli melihat Hoseok yang reflek membuka kedua matanya. Ia terkejut, namun segera membalas kecupan tersebut dengan gelitik tawa yang menenggelamkan kedua belah matanya dalam kelopaknya. Membentuk sepasang garis melengkung berbentuk bulan sabit di wajahnya.

"Ah, sial bagaimana bisa aku jatuh hati dengan rambut putihmu." Itu adalah yang kesekian kalinya Namjoon mengulangi kalimat yang sama. Ia meletakkan asal botol anggur merahnya di atas nakas, sedang telapak tangannya yang kasar mulai mencengkram bahu telanjang Hoseok–lagi-lagi, kaos putih hanya sekedar tambahan sebab kedua bahunya tetap terekspos secara cuma-cuma. Namjoon perlahan menidurkan Hoseok di sofa, masih dengan gelitik tawa yang keluar dari celah mulut keduanya.

Keduanya tertawa. Terkadang berhenti sejenak untuk saling berbagi rasa melalui kecupan singkat, dan berakhir begitu Namjoon memeluk Hoseok erat. Mendekapnya tanpa jarak. Namun tak benar-benar berhenti–mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum apa yang mereka inginkan tercapai, mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum apa yang membuncah di rongga dada mereka melejit keluar. Tak lagi menggumpal dan menjadi sampah tak berguna di sana.

Namjoon kembali memapah tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak tertidur menindih Hoseok yang berbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungannya. Mendadak, udara menjadi sesak. Pasokan oksigen menipis dan deru napas keduanya semakin tak beraturan. Tidak ada irama, peluh mengalir bersama dan menyatu, ditambah dengan aliran saliva yang berjalan mengitari sudut bibir hingga dagu. Keduanya tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain menyalurkannya melalui pandangan juga senyuman.

Kepala Namjoon turun, awalnya sekedar untuk mengecup bibir Hoseok. Namun setiap detiknya, posisinya berubah. Lidahnya mulai merangkak keluar dari peradabannya, melapisi kulit pucat Hoseok menggunakan liurnya. Menggunakan hitungan waktu, detik demi detik berjalan sesaat, dan kini lidah Namjoon telah dengan tepat sampai di ceruk leher Hoseok. Yang bersurai putih hanya dapat mengais oksigen secara bar-bar, lagi dan lagi, namun Namjoon melakukan segalanya lebih dari sekedar baik dan menakjubkan.

Sepasang bibirnya yang tebal tak tahu diuntung, sudah mengecup leher Hoseok, kini dilapisi liur hingga digigit ujungnya tanpa ampun. Hoseok semakin tak waras. Mili per milidetik berjalan hingga melewati detik bahkan menit, Namjoon tak mengenal kata berhenti. Dan Hoseok tak pernah mengenal kata menyerah. Tangannya menjalar mencengkram rambut Namjoon, semakin kasar bersamaan dengan gigitan yang semakin keras. Banyak tanda merah tertinggal disana, namun itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat tubuh Hoseok semakin penuh dengan pola artistik.

Kali ini, Namjoon berhenti. Lebih awal dari biasanya. Tepat dengan itu, cengkraman Hoseok di surai Namjoon mengendur, lalu terlepas begitu saja. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, namun Namjoon hanya bisa mengukir senyuman. Kedua matanya menangkap beberapa ukiran tato yang menyembul di balik kaos putihnya. Indah, kulit porselen bercampur tato juga bekas kemerahan, kini bahkan Kim Namjoon tak memiliki cara lain untuk menjelaskan betapa indahnya bentuk estetika yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Tatoku..."

Namjoon menggantung ucapannya sendiri. Ia menyibak kaos Hoseok hingga setengah dari tubuhnya terpampang, dan disana Namjoon dapat menemukan beberapa tato yang ia ukir di perut Hoseok. "Mereka tidak pudar sekalipun sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga tahun." Ia mengusapnya dengan ujung jemarinya. Perut Hoseok dingin, juga beberapa kali ujung jemarinya bertabrakkan dengan tulang Hoseok. Tubuh yang tak berubah sejak dulu, tetap cungkring tak berisi–dan sialnya, ia masih dapat bertahan hidup dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu.

"Aku tetap menyukai tato pertamaku."

"Yah," Namjoon terkekeh. "Itu permohonanku agar kau tetap berada di sampingku."

"Aku tahu, sayang."

Kurus tangan Hoseok mulai beralih menuju kedua pipi Namjoon. Ia mengusapnya, penuh afeksi juga perasaan yang tulus. Kedua matanya menyendu perlahan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dalam beberapa detik. Enggan untuk kembali menatap iris temaram Namjoon, namun akhirnya ia _kembali_ jatuh pada tempat yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat singkat itu keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Terkesan tak berarti apa-apa, namun melalui pandangannya yang mulai kembali menghangat, juga tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis, tak ada yang benar-benar percaya jika dua kata menstrim tersebut bahkan berhasil mengundang ribuan kupu-kupu untuk hinggap di perut Namjoon. Ia sering mendengar kalimat yang serupa dari mulut Hoseok, namun ia tak pernah barang sekali melewati reaksi gila yang dihadapi seluruh tubuhnya setiap kali Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya dengan polos. Sekalipun kini, kata polos tak lagi pantas untuk melekat pada tubuh yang telah dipenuhi noda.

"Aku juga. Kau harus tahu, aku juga."

Dan lagi, baik Namjoon maupun Hoseok kembali tenggelam dalam cinta buta mereka. Persetan orientasi seks mereka yang dinilai buruk oleh orang lain, persetan benci dan amarah yang mereka terima. Mereka hanya ingin menghidupkan cinta yang telah berbenih lama di hati masing-masing–hanya itu, tidak lebih, sama sekali.

.

 _Dalam dua puluh lima tahun Hoseok hidup, ia tak pernah merasa begitu hancur. Selama ia menghembuskan napas di tanah yang sama, berdiri di bawah bentangan langit yang saling terhubung, ia tak pernah merasa sebegitu khawatir oleh dunianya._

 _Dan hal itu terjadi, untuk kali pertama di dalam hidupnya.  
Mungkin yang pertama, juga yang terakhir._

 _Fakta sadisnya mengungkapkan, bahwa segala kebahagiaan juga kehidupan yang ia dapatkan, tak berarti apa-apa begitu Namjoon tak lagi berdiri di ruang lingkupnya. Semuanya lantas berubah menjadi monoton ketika warna lain yang Namjoon bawa telah pudar dan hilang._

.

Dingin, angin berhembus tak tahu etika. Hari ini, hari terakhir di musim gugur. Namjoon bilang, mereka akan merayakannya dengan pesta kecil-kecilan. Dan itu merupakan alasan mengapa kini keduanya melangkah keluar dari apartemen untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Hoseok dengan setelan serba hitamnya juga rambut putihnya yang nampak kontras, sedang Namjoon setia dengan mantel cokelatnya.

"Apa kita butuh minuman karbon?" Namjoon bertanya, sekedar memastikan kebutuhan mereka yang belum tercatat di dalam daftar.

Pertanyaan Namjoon mendapat gelengan singkat dari Hoseok. Pria yang pendek menyugar rambutnya perlahan, "tidak baik meminum soda di malam hari," ujarnya. "Mungkin kita butuh susu hangat? Atau kau ingin menambah simpanan anggur dan whisky–ah tidak, tidak. Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengurangi konsumsi alkhokol," lanjutnya. Sambil terus berjalan, tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan meraih sekotak Winston dan mengapit satu batang rokok di celah bibirnya. Tak perlu pemantik, sebab ia hanya perlu menempelkan ujung rokoknya dengan ujung rokok milik Namjoon yang sudah menyala sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang kita butuhkan? Sedikit bersenang senang juga tak masalah bukan?" Yakinilah, dibalik tata bahasanya yang rapih juga cara bicaranya yang tenang, sejujurnya kini Kim Namjoon tengah merajuk kepada Jung Hoseok agar diperbolehkan meminum alkhokol atau setidaknya kola di malam hari ini.

"Tidak." Hoseok menjawab tegas, melepaskan batang rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya keluar. Mengepul panas lalu menyebar. "Bersenang-senang tanpa mengingat kesehatanmu itu namanya bodoh," ia menjelaskan. Lupa diri dengan kegilaannya pada rokok akhir-akhir ini, jika ditanya siapa penyebabnya, Kim Namjoon tentu saja. Hanya dia yang berani menyumpal mulut Hoseok dengan rokok bekasnya ketika pria berambut putih itu terus berbicara tanpa mengingat koma juga titik.

"Baik-baik, kalau aku bodoh berarti kau idiot."

"Diam atau kucium kau sekarang?"

Hoseok mengancam. Ia melepas rokoknya dan hampir menekan leher Namjoon menggunakan ujung rokoknya. Tahu bahwa keadaannya tengah terancam, maka ia hanya dapat menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya. Konyol. "Kalau itu berhubungan dengan bibirmu, aku tidak bisa menolak." Ia tak melepaskan cengirannya barang sedetik dari wajahnya. Justru garis bibirnya tertarik semakin lebar.

"Bodoh, bodoh!" Hoseok bergumam kesal. Jemarinya kembali membawa rokoknya ke dalam apitan kedua bibirnya, menyesapnya secara perlahan dan kembali menghembuskannya tanpa dosa. Diabaikannya protes publik yang memintanya untuk memadamkan ujung rokoknya. _Ah tidak_ , benar-benar. Tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama Kim Namjoon telah membuatnya membangun sisi buruknya yang sialnya, begitu dicintai oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon bilang, Hoseok dengan kesarkasannya nampak seksi. Jung Hoseok dengan pandangan arogannya adalah sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang kodratnya hadir untuk dilindungi. Bahkan Hoseok dengan jiwa sadis dan gelapnya adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil ditemukan. Pikir kau, apa yang sekiranya Kim Namjoon lakukan hingga dapat mengubah kepribadian polosnya menjadi begitu kotor penuh noda, _dalam semalaman suntuk?_ Ah, mungkin bentuknya rahasia, terjaga dan harus diamankan.

"Mungkin kau berminat memasak kare malam ini?" Namjoon membuka suaranya sedang ujung jemarinya memiting putung rokoknya dan membuangnya asal ke tempat sampah begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam minimarket. Hoseok tak menjawab sejenak, ia sendiri nampak sibuk mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya pada tempat yang sama.

Sadar di pandangi oleh Namjoon, ia balas memandang pria yang lebih tinggi. "Hah? Apa?" Pertanyaan retorik namun sanggup mengundang gemas Namjoon. Dalam seperkian detik, ia mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Hoseok, dan setelahnya tersenyum inosen mendapati wajah memerah pria berpipi gembil di hadapannya. Tetap, melakukan kegiatan harmonis di hadapan publik adalah kelemahan terbesar Hoseok–katanya, ia tak terbiasa dipandangi gemas oleh banyak orang. Terlebih, andai saja jika kepergok tengah bertukar cumbu dan sebagainya.

"Kare? Bagaimana kalau kita makan kare malam ini?"

Tawaran Namjoon tidak pernah terdengar buruk, selalu tampak menyenangkan. Imajinasi Hoseok mengawang bebas begitu ia membayangkan keduanya menghabiskan malam bersama dua piring kare, beberapa kembang api dan pelukan hangat. Sederhana namun penuh makna, impian yang begitu Hoseok elu-elukan.

"Selain kare, mungkin kau ingin cemilan lain?" Jemari Hoseok dengan luwes mengambil salah satu keranjang belanja sedang kakinya melipir mengambil beberapa sayuran. Kedua matanya jeli memilah sayuran yang hendak ia pilih, "apa kau ingin tomat ju–"

Kalimat Hoseok berhenti begitu Namjoon segera mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kasar. Reflek membuat dirinya menjatuhkan keranjang yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Namjoon membawanya berlari, dan Hoseok beberapa kali terjatuh karena kesulitan menyamai langkahnya dengan kaki panjang Namjoon. Setiap kali ia mengambil langkah, lebarnya bisa mencapai satu setengah meter–dan itu yang membuat Hoseok kesulitan.

Hoseok berkali-kali bertanya, berteriak, hingga dirasanya mungkin kini pita suaranya telah putus. Pertanyaannya tak lagi retorik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya; ia hanya bertanya– _kenapa harus berlari? Kemana Namjoon akan membawanya pergi?_ Hanya itu. Mengapa secara mendadak Namjoon menariknya, tanpa alasan, tanpa jawaban, hanya raut penuh kegelisahan yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Namjoon-ah!" Ia menjerit, menarik tangannya sendiri dari cengkraman Namjoon hingga kini tubuh keduanya berhenti. Hoseok dengan segala kebingungannya, dan Namjoon dengan seluruh kekacuan yang abstraktis mengakari tubuhnya. Pandangan Hoseok telak, menusuk tajam pada iris temaram Namjoon. Ia meminta jawaban, ia meminta alasan, jelasnya, ia akan benar-benar menginjak kepala Namjoon jika setelah ini ia menjawab jika ia hanya iseng membawanya berlari.

"Jangan berhenti–" Namjoon mencoba mengatur napasnya. Hancur, tak berirama, namun masih bisa-bisanya jemarinya tergerak untuk kembali menggapai pergelangan tangan Hoseok. Wajahnya banjir oleh keringat, pandangannya menyendu dalam hitungan menit, dan bibir bawahnya bergetar. Tak kunjung berhenti. Kali ini Hoseok yang disertai kegelisahan, sebelah tangannya naik mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajah Namjoon. Ia menatap tak mengerti, namun tetap mencoba sebisanya untuk menenangkan pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan dulu padaku. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengajakku berlari seperti ini."

Jawaban yang Hoseok dapatkan hanya sebuah gelengan. Pria di hadapannya menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tak kuasa hingga setetes darah mengaliri dagunya sendiri. Tangan Hoseok turun, mengusap segalanya. Mengusap noda yang mengotori wajah Namjoon, sekalipun itu hanya serpihan daun kering yang hinggap sejenak di atas perpotongan wajah Namjoon.

"Polisi. Disana. Mengejar kita."

Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya sempurna. Sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Namjoon katakan–ia mencoba mencerna lebih dalam, namun tetap tak dapat menangkap apa yang Namjoon maksud dalam tiga katanya. Namjoon adalah presensi yang sempurna dengan kejeniusannya, sedangkan Hoseok hanya pria yang melangkah berdasarkan nalurinya. Tak pernah sejenak berpikir melalui logika, karena ia sendiri sadar, tak ada yang dapat ia banggakan melalui otaknya. Maka mengapa ia harus berpikir keras.

"Polisi?" Kening Hoseok semakin banyak membuat kerutan. Ia semakin tak mengerti, dan seluruh tenaganya terbuang secara sia-sia. Hoseok berharap, setelahnya Namjoon akan menjelaskan apa yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. Namun harapannya kandas begitu Namjoon kembali berlari, menggenggam tangannya erat, seakan enggan membiarkan angin menerbangkan pria berambut putih yang kini tengah bersusah payah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Namjoon terus bergumam. Random, namun masih dengan setia mengundang sejumlah tanda tanya di benak Hoseok. Suara Namjoon semakin sengau setiap kali ia memaksakan diri untuk terus membuka suaranya. Hoseok sudah berteriak, memintanya untuk berhenti– _berhenti_ , dan jelaskan segalanya. Namun Namjoon seperti orang gila berlarian tanpa henti, beberapa kali ia menjerit frustasi. Ia depresi, gila, tak memiliki kontrol. Hoseok yang tak mengerti, Hoseok yang tak tahu apa-apa, namun justru kini Hoseok yang emosional melihat Namjoon.

Lagi, langkah keduanya terhenti. Kali ini, Hoseok tak memegang andil atas semuanya. Ia tak menahan tangan Namjoon untuk berhenti, ia sama sekali tak berteriak meminta Namjoon untuk tak lagi mengambil langkah–sejak tadi ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah Namjoon. Dan setelahnya keduanya terhenti. Namjoon mendadak menarik tubuh Hoseok ke dalam dekapannya. Namjoon yang begitu tegar kini bahkan dapat jatuh terpuruk, ketakutan, dan merengkuhnya dengan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar.

Tangan Namjoon menekan kepala Hoseok pada dadanya, melarangnya untuk menatap keadaan sekitar. Namun Jung Hoseok dengan sifat keras kepalanya tak akan pernah luntur. Dari sudut matanya, ia mencoba mencari celah. Dari sana, ia menemukan belasan kepolisian berjejer rapih, mengepung dirinya juga Namjoon dengan senapan yang saling menodong ke arah mereka berdua.

"A–apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok semakin tak mengerti. Demi Tuhan, ini semua berada di luar nalarnya. _Seharusnya_ , hari ini mereka berbelanja dengan damai. Setelah itu kembali ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan, lalu merayakan akhir musim gugur dengan canda dan tawa. Tidak seperti ini–tidak dengan pistol, senapan, polisi, hukum, dan segala hal yang sama sekali tak pernah hinggap di pikiran Hoseok.

"Mereka semua orang gila." Jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Dekapannya semakin erat, dan wajahnya hanyut tenggelam semakin dalam pada helaian surai rambut Hoseok. Ia menghirupnya, mencoba mencari ketenangan di balik surai putih tersebut. "Mereka ingin memisahkan kita, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi." Ia melanjutkannya. Hangat terasa hadir membasahi kulit kepalanya. Dan Hoseok tahu, bahwa kini Namjoon tengah menangis. Namjoonnya yang kuat dan selalu menjadi tameng pelindungnya, bahkan hingga sekarang, kini menangis tak lagi dapat menahan gumpalan emosinya.

"Kenapa?" Hoseok berucap lirih. Tubuhnya ikut ambruk, lututnya bertemu langsung dengan aspal, celananya robek hingga dagingnya terkoyak. Darah merembes sedikit demi sedikit, namun kalah deras dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Kenapa harus memisahkan kita? A, apa karena orientasi seks kita? Apa karena kita tidak sesempurna mereka? N, Namjoon, jelaskan!" Ruas jarinya meremat mantel Namjoon, dengan kuat, menumpahkan setiap jenis emosi yang bercampur tanpa bentuk yang akurat di pikirannya. "Namjoon, katakan padaku bahwa kita tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan mereka!" Ia menjerit, lagi dan lagi.

"Tidak, sayang; _tidak sama sekali_. Sudah kubilang mereka hanya orang gila. Mereka hanya–BAJINGAN! BANGSAT! KEMBALIKAN JUNG HOSEOK, KAU ANJING LIAR!"

Genggaman keduanya saling terputus. Amukan berkecambuk gempar, Namjoon hampir membanting siapapun yang menarik Hoseok secara kasar darinya; andai saja tidak ada empat pasang tangan yang menahan gerakannya. Hoseok ditarik menjauh, pergelangan tangannya memerah– _tidak_ , Namjoon tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Jung Hoseok. Hingga mati, hingga dunia hancur dan langit runtuh, Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menggores segaris luka di tubuh Hoseok. Bahkan jika itu adalah Tuhan sekalipun.

Hoseok diam. Ingin melawan namun tenaganya habis. Tubuhnya ditarik begitu saja, ia mencoba mempertahankan segalanya, tetap digenggamnya jemari Namjoon namun akhirnya keduanya terpisah begitu saja. Kedua retinanya mendadak buta, tak lagi bisa memandang Namjoon yang kini tenggelam dalam kerumunan polisi. Air mata tetap mengalir, namun Hoseok tak kuasa menatap Namjoon yang kini tubuhnya dikelilingi senjata api. Ia kembali terjatuh, terduduk di aspal yang panas.

"Kenapa?"

Hoseok membuka , mungkin tak terdengar sama sekali. Namun mampu mengundang perhatian salah satu anggota kepolisian yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengawasinya juga anggota kepolisian lain yang kini tengah mengepung Namjoon. Pria itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hoseok yang terduduk di aspal.

"Kenapa apanya?" Ia balik bertanya, suaranya berat, dan tersirat nada ketidak pedulian atas air mata yang membasahi wajah Hoseok.

"Kenapa harus mengejar aku dan Namjoon? Kenapa kalian mengepung kami seperti ini–a, aku tidak mengerti," ia menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan akhir musim gugur bersama, kami hanya ingin melakukannya bersama-sama tanpa gangguan. Dan kalian datang menghancurkan seluruh ekspetasi yang telah kamu bangun dengan susah. Kalian merebut kebahagiaan orang lain, d-dan kalian pikir itu sangat membanggakan?"

Tangan Hoseok naik untuk menggapai seragam polisi tersebut. Di sisi kirinya terdapat pin nama bertuliskan Min Yoongi, lengkap dengan lencana yang ramai. Jemarinya meremat kasar seragam Yoongi–mungkin Hoseok boleh memanggilnya seperti itu; ia menariknya, memintanya untuk mendekat dan mendengar seluruh keluh kesahnya.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kalian–"

"Kim Namjoon, kekasihmu yang sedang kau tangisi sekarang ini, ia adalah psikopat gila. Ia mengalami degradasi mental akut, ia mengidap skizofrenia, _**dan kau adalah korbannya**_ **.** Kau seharusnya sadar dengan itu semua. Rambutmu memutih, dan kau tidak sadar akan alasannya. Tubuhmu kurus dan pucat, dan kau sama sekali tak berpikir jika mungkin saja kau kekurangan darah karena menerima terlalu banyak siksaan darinya. Dan sekarang, ketika orang yang selalu menyiksamu kini dalam bahaya, kau masih bisa-bisanya menangis meminta alasan atas ini semua?"

Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya dalam sederet kalimat panjang. Ia menjabarkan penjelasan yang jelas dan mampu membuat Hoseok terbungkam di tempatnya. Pandangannya mendadak kosong, sayu dan sendu. Bibirnya memucat, dan kulitnya semakin kehilangan warna. Ia tertudunduk, _menunduk_ , membiarkan setengah dari wajahnya tertutup oleh surai putihnya.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku menangisi Namjoon?"

"Kenapa kau tanya? Jelas saja itu berarti kau–"

"Bagaimana jika kau tahu bahwa aku menikmati hidupku bersama Kim Namjoon, sekalipun aku adalah _korban_ disini? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku adalah masokis yang senang menyiksa diriku sendiri, atau mungkin aku sama gilanya seperti apa yang kau ceritakan tentang Namjoon? _Kalian tidak akan mengerti_ , selamanya tidak akan mengerti. Kalian bodoh, kalian tengil, kalian bajingan dan brengsek–kalian orang _baik_ yang tidak pernah menikmati kehidupan, karena selama ini kalian hanya–"

 _ **Door!**_

Impas. Hoseok memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan menimpalinya kalimat yang sukses membuat anggota polisi tersebut diam selama beberapa detik. Dan setelahnya, Yoongi membalas perlakuan tidak sopan Hoseok. Selagi ia berbicara, tangan pria tersebut masuk ke dalam saku merogoh pistolnya, lalu naik, sudut matanya mensejajarkan arah moncong pistolnya dengan Kim Namjoon yang kini berjarak lebih dari sepuluh meter darinya. Yoongi memotong ucapan Hoseok dengan menembak Kim Namjoon tepat di kepalanya.

Kedua mata Hoseok membulat. Napasnya tercekat, ribuan kata ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya namun tertahan begitu saja. Dari sana, dari jarak sejauh ini, ia dapat melihat Kim Namjoon yang terbaring di atas aspal. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah, kedua matanya tertutup dengan kelopak yang begitu tenang, dan ia tersenyum–Hoseok mengusap matanya. _Tidak_ , tidak mungkin. Kim Namjoon tersenyum, ia tersenyum. Pria itu pasti hanya tengah tertidur, ini semua, seluruh hal aneh yang tiba-tiba terjadi di siang ini, pasti semuanya hanya rekayasa dan akal-akalan Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon yang memintanya untuk terus berada di sampingnya;

 _Dan kini_ , gilanya ia sendiri yang meninggalkan Hoseok. Ini mustahil. Pasti. Mustahil.

Hoseok mencoba bangkit, ia mencoba berdiri di atas sepasang tungkai kakinya yang gemetar. Ia berjalan, terlunta-lunta, beberapa kali terjatuh sampai lutut dan dagunya menampilkan daging penuh darah. Seharusnya ia tersenyum, lalu tenggelam dalam gelak tawa menyadari rencana bodoh Namjoon yang dapat ia sadari–namun mengapa itu semua malah membuat tangisnya semakin deras. Mengapa kini ia melangkah menghampiri Namjoon dengan isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Namjoon-ah." Ia memanggil namanya, dengan nada yang rendah, berharap pria yang kini terbaring akan kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. _Namun tidak_ , ini kenyataan tertajam yang pernah Hoseok terima–ia sudah menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Namjoon, seperti apa yang biasa pria itu lakukan padanya setiap kali ia sulit untuk dibangunkan. Tapi Kim Namjoon tetap tertidur, ia tetap memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tak berminat untuk sadar dan mendekap Hoseok.

"Hey, Kim Namjoon. Jangan membodohiku, bangun sekarang atau aku tidak akan pernah memasakkanmu kare yang kau minta hari ini." Perlahan, pelan, dan dengan hati-hati Hoseok memangkukan kepala Namjoon, memindahkannya di atas pahanya. Jemarinya dengan gemetar mengusak surai yang lepek penuh darah. Anyir bercampur aroma lemon, aroma sampo kegemaran Namjoon masih melekat di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya sulit untuk menahan emosinya sendiri, namun ia tetap merasakan gemeletuk giginya yang menahan amarah.

"Hey, kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?"

"Kim Namjoon! Jawab aku!"

"Brengsek, kenapa kau tetap tertidur seperti ini?"

"Beritahu aku kalau kini aku tengah mengalami mimpi buruk."

 _Ya, mimpi buruk;_

 _Mimpi buruk yang sialnya merupakan kenyataan yang tak dapat dihindari_.

...

"Jung Hoseok, pasien dari bangsal sebelah. Kupikir ia memang sudah mengalami gangguan jiwa jauh sebelum aku menewaskan Kim Namjoon, dan lagi rambutnya yang memutih menunjukkan _Marie Antoinette Syndrome_ yang ia alami." Yoongi melempar tatap ke arah Seokjin, psikolog yang kini tengah sibuk mengurus dokumentasinya. Melihat tatapan dingin Yoongi, Seokjin mengoper pandangannya ke arah Jung Hoseok yang tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi terjauh dari Yoongi. Pandangannya kosong, tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya pucat dan seluruh surai rambutnya memutih.

Seokjin mengambil salah satu lembaran dari tumpukkan kertas di mejanya. Menemukan kertas dengan nama Jung Hoseok diatasnya, matanya lantas memindai membaca setiap masalah yang dihadapi oleh pria tersebut.

 _Marie Antoinette Syndrome,_ skizofrenia, dan kepribadian ganda.

"Jadi mereka sama-sama mengidap skizofrenia?" Seokjin bertanya, dan hanya sebuah anggukkan yang ia dapatkan dari Yoongi. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, ia perlahan berjalan mendekati Yoongi. "Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kau simpulkan mengenai masalah yang satu ini?"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat skeptikal. Sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud Namjoon, hingga kini ia membutuhkan sekiranya dua menit untuk mencerna maksud dari psikolog di hadapannya. "Apa yang bisa kusimpulkan? Tak banyak sepertinya," ujarnya. "Awalnya Jung Hoseok hanya anak yang terlantar dan tinggal di pinggir jalan, ini berdasarkan informasi yang ku dapat ngomong-ngomong. Dan _well_ , ia mengikuti Kim Namjoon yang mengalami degradasi mental akut, mungkin saja Namjoon menyiksanya hingga ia syok dan mengalami perubahan dalam rambutnya? Tapi bisa saja karena keduanya sama-sama mengalami skizofrenia dan sama-sama berpikir bahwa sebenarnya tak ada luka atau kekerasan–"

 _ **Buugh!**_

Kalimat Yoongi terpotong begitu Hoseok mendadak berlari ke arahnya dan menghadiahi pipinya dengan sebuah bogem mentah yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Seokjin terkejut dan hendak memisahkan keduanya, namun melihat Hoseok yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang merembes, maka ia mencoba untuk bungkam. Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan dari Yoongi– _toh_ , pria itu cukup kuat untuk menerima tonjokan dari tangan tak terlatih.

"Jangan mengada-ngada cerita, kau tengik!" Yoongi mencoba untuk bangkit, namun kembali dihadiahi serangan bertubi-tubi dari Hoseok.

"Namjoon tidak pernah menyakitiku! Ia selalu melindungiku, dan kau adalah bajingan bangsat yang membawanya pergi dari hidupku! Aku benci melihat kau, pergi kau brengsek, bajingan, anjing keparat!"

"Hoseok-ah, tolong berhen–"

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kehidupan yang seperti ini, namun Namjoon memberikanku _segala_ yang kubutuhkan." Nada suaranya merendah, ia tak lagi berteriak emosional. Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, selalu seperti itu ketika ia tengah menangis. "Aku bingung–Kim Namjoon menyiksaku, ia terus menggambar di tubuhku menggunakan pisau lipat, aku kesakitan dan ia tertawa," lanjutnya.

"T, tapi–" napasnya tersekat. Ia mencoba untuk melanjutkan namun suaranya terasa begitu sulit untuk melengos keluar dari kerongkongannya, "t-tapi Kim Namjoon memberikanku apa yang tidak pernah kumiliki–ia menyayangiku, ia terus memelukku, ia tersenyum hangat dan ia selalu menjadi pria yang dirindukan oleh diriku _yang lain_. Aku menyayanginya–aku dan diriku _yang lain_ , sangat menyayanginya."

Yoongi membatu, Seokjin membeku. Keduanya tak tahu ingin merespon apa mengenai ucapan tulus yang keluar dari seorang pengidap gangguan jiwa. Hoseok kembali menangis, ia dan _dirinya yang lain_ , menangisi sosok yang telah pergi. Yoongi terlalu tenggelam dalam air mata pria tersebut;

Hingga lupa dengan secarik kertas berpercik darah yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

* * *

 _Untuk Jung Hoseok yang cengeng dan pemarah._

 _Kim Namjoon ini tidak begitu pandai menulis, tapi kau tetap harus menghargainya. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu mengenai apa yang harus kutulis disini, tapi pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada musim gugur. Bunga-bunga akan berhenti membanjiri jalan, tapi kuharap kau tetap melangkah bersamaku di jalan yang sama._

 _Agak kurang masuk akal jika aku menuliskan perasaanku di kartu ucapan selamat tinggal untuk musim gugur. Namun tak masalah, tenanglah, selagi surat ini bukan surat resmi, akan sah-sah saja bagiku untuk menulis surat ini untukmu._

 _Satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan, bahwa aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Tiga tahun berjalan dengan cepat, dan aku merasa kau adalah warna dalam hitam putih hidupku. Terimakasih, Hoseok-ah. Terimakasih karena kau tetap tinggal di sampingku, sekalipun aku tak menunjukkan watak yang ramah. Terimakasih karena kau tetap peduli padaku sekalipun aku selalu menyusahimu. Maaf, kalau selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi pelindung yang baik untukmu. Maaf jika selama ini aku masih sering membuatmu menangis. Dan maaf jika aku masih belum bisa membuatmu bahagia._

 _Aku berharap akhir musim gugur ini tidak akan menjadi akhir untuk segalanya. Kau dan aku akan tetap bersama, lalu kita sama-sama menjalani musim-musim selanjutnya. Terimakasih untuk pernah hadir di hidupku, Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selamanya berlanjut._

 _Kim Namjoon, 20xx_

* * *

Sebentar. Mau minta maaf dulu karena projek sad endingnya gagal total dan banyak typo. Aku cuman nulis ini buat sekedar ngeramein event #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16 dan karena akunya ngebut total dan otak macet, jadinya malah ff amburadul gini. Gak ada sad sadnya, tau kok, aku sendiri sadar soalnya emang lagi gak kepikiran bikin ff angst hurt sad gitu ah. But actually, teruntuk November squad; **Yellow-ssi, Springyeol, Chevalo, Sugantea** sama **Kirameku-14** selamat ulang tahun, semoga di umur barunya kalian bisa jadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dan semoga kalian semua bisa makin manjain aku (?) walaupun kalian gak akan baca ini ff sih):

Dan untuk sekedar _note_ bagi yang gak ngerti jalan ceritanya– silahkan mengertikan (?) sendiri karena aku sendiri gak ngeh sama jalan ceritanya. Hehe


End file.
